Una noche muy especial
by Luhahi Hidaka
Summary: Que harían, después de una dura noche de viernes 4 asesinos hermosos, Solos y con ganas de divertirse? Con una casa a su disposion y con una figura mas que siniestra con un plan para pasar el resto de la noche?.


Hola! nn Este fic es YAOI, avisó, si tienes ganas de leerlo, bien por mi. nn será un gustazo que lo leas. Jijijijijiij espero lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo.

Tiene escenas simples no lemon, así que usen la imaginación.

Que harían, después de una dura noche de viernes 4 asesinos hermosos, Solos y con ganas de divertirse? Con una casa a su disposion y con una figura mas que siniestra con un plan para pasar el resto de la noche?.

**UNA NOCHE ESPECIAL!**

**Por: Luhahi Hidaka**

En Koneko!

Vamos chicos... dice Yohji entrando despistadamente.

Ahora eres tu quien tiene prisa? regaña Ken.

Que…. – Aya trata de decir algo…

Yohji te esperamos hace rato... dice Omi algo cansado.

Ya chicos... se que es una misión pero...

Ya Yohji-kun... mejor nos vamos. Vuelve a regañar Ken.

Si, si no dirá el mismo discurso de siempre, dice Omi resignado.

... vamos ¬¬……

(Replica Yohji) Pero que insensibles son T-T... uno tiene que verse…

(Ken lo interrumpe) bien así solo sea por trabajo...

Si ya lo sabemos. Refunfuña Omi.

Por que siempre lo mismo? ¬¬!

Vamonos! Grita Ken.

Paso así el tiempo y terminaron la última misión que les dio Manx. Después de la misión...

Estuvo un poco dura esta misión... dice Yohji cansado.

Si... y aun así es temprano…

Tienes razón Ken-kun y además es viernes... dice Omi.

... (Aya no dice nada)

Vamos por chicas! Grita Yohji.

No... A pesar de eso es ya tarde... y mientras te arreglas aquí nos quedamos. Dice malintencionadamente Omi.

jajajajjajajajajajajajaj... se ríe Ken.

Aya se voltea para que no vean su sonrisa.

Que malo eres Omi-kun!

Jajajajjaja... Yohji-kun pero Omi solo dice la verdad!

Yohji mira a Ken… con una mirada de pocos amigos! -

Que ruidosos son, dice inconforme Aya.

Todos: ajajjajajajajjajajajajjajajajajjaja

Aya-kun siempre sabes que decir en el momento indicado. Afirma Ken.

--! Aya solo se sonroja un poco.

Esta bien chicos... dice Yohji... pero aun es temprano… viernes en la noche...que tal si nos cambiamos y jugamos algo. Ocupemos el tiempo...

- ... (¬¬ mira Aya)

Si tu también Aya-kun... divirtámonos! Vuelve a decir un animado Yohji. -- A Yohji... se le ocurre una idea perversa y la pone en práctica.—

Ya cambiados...

Bueno chicos. - Que bien Aya también vino – Piensa Yohji.

Solo vine por leche. Pelea Aya.

No Aya-kun ya te quedas con nosotros.

(Ken y Omi se miran entre ellos Oo? OO?) Ohhhhh y Yohji que tiene!

Ya he pensado en algo, como tengo un poco de trago… Que les parece si jugamos algo en el cual quien pierda se toma uno... Que les parece?

Y a que jugaremos? Pregunta Ken interesado.

Pero Yohji- kun yo…

No te preocupes Omi-kun. Tu mismo lo dijiste hoy es viernes y mañana no tienes que estudiar, además será una buena experiencia para ti.

... ¬¬

Vamos chicos, solo será un juego de domino. Solo eso...

Ken y Omi piensan ... bueno nos podremos divertir un rato.

Me voy a dormir.

Aya-kun solo será un rato vamos! No seas aguafiestas dice Yohji picándole un ojo n-.

¬¬!

Si... vamos. Dicen al unísono Ken y Omi.

--!

Así los chicos empiezan a jugar... al rato, Aya, Ken y Omi se encuentran un poco mareados ellos no acostumbran a tomar mucho...y eso Yohji lo sabe...

Vamos chicos, esto ya se puso aburrido! Juguemos otra cosa!

(Ken y Omi ya un poco mareados ) y que propones Yohji-kun!

-- hip.

Chicos juguemos la verdad o se atreve?

La verdad o se atreve? Que es eso Yohjikun, pregunta Ken.

Yo si he oído de ese juego! En mi instituto lo han jugado, dice Omi.

Y que tiene de divertido? Dice un mareado Aya.

Haber chicos... con una de estas botellas, la giramos y la persona a la que caiga la punta es el escogido, se le da la alternativa la verdad o se atreve, explica Yohji.

Ah! Ya veoooo...

Si Kenkun, si uno escoge la verdad, cualquiera de nosotros hace una pregunta, si escoge la otra tendrá que hacer una penitencia.

--!

No les parece divertido? Pregunta Yohji.

Juguemos! (Omi ya un poco tomado y feliz, ya sabemos que hacen un par de tragos en la cabeza de un niño)

No hay problema. Hip!

--...

(Todos) tranquilo vamos a jugar...

Aya-kun si no quieres hablar solo escoges la penitencia, refuta Yohji.

Aya ¬¬ piensa - "si no estuvieramareado ya me hubiera ido"-

A jugar! Grita Yohji.

Así empiezan con preguntas fáciles y algunas penitencias...

Empezaremos, así que a girar la botella. Mientras Yohji gira la botella.

Ohhh te toco Aya-kun dice un animado Omi por la emoción.

Penitencia! Dice cortadamente Aya.

Un hombre de pocas palabras! Ríe Ken.

Jajajajajajjajajajajjaja…. Se oye la carcajada de Omi.

Ok, haber Aya-kun, tomate este trago, que voy a combinar, tendrá de todo un poco. Insiste Yohji.

Ummmmm... ok. (Se lo toma de un solo trago) - que horrible sabe – piensa Aya.

Esto hace que Aya se maree mucho más.---

(Yohji piensa jajajajaja, eso si que es fuerte, tiene whisky, vodka, ron un poco de champaña... jajajajaja toda una bomba) Haber a girar de nuevo! Ah! Chicos se me olvido no vale repetir, no es la gracia...

Aya, Ken y Omi: esta bien!

Así que le toca a Ken... alguna idea chicos? Pregunta Yohji.

Un momento... no he elegido y elijo pregunta.

Yo, yo pregunto... (Insiste Omi) hip... haber dinos Ken-kun, tienes novia?

(Ken un poco sonrojado por la pregunta) no, Omi-kun, la tuve pero ya se fue.

OH! - "esto se va a poner mejor" - jijiji... A girar... repite Yohji muy feliz.

Yohji-kun tu turno... Escoge pregunta o penitencia? Sonríe Ken por venganza.

Esta bien elijo pregunta.

Aya mareado -... Yohji-kun... sabes con cuantas mujeres te has acostado?

Jajajajaja, buena pregunta Aya-kun, pero en realidad no lo se, no llevo la cuenta, eso solo pasa nada mas.

oo ohhh! Yo pensé que llevabas la cuenta... se asombra Omi.

¬¬ no piensen tan mal de mí chicos.

Y como quieres que pensemos si siempre estas con ellas. Refuta Ken.

Que malos son!

A Girar... pero esta vez lo hace un emocionado Ken.

Vuelven a girar y las cuatro miradas siguen con detenimiento cada giro de la botella, esperando que se detenga!

nn Te toco Omi-kun.

Omi: penitencia... jajajajajajjaja Ken-kun.

Ok, que tal otro de mis invenciones.. Un traguito mas... dice sonriendo Yohji.

Oki... glu,glu glu... hipppp... que ricooo! Sonríe Omi.

A girar... repite Yohji.

Jijijijijij otra vez Aya-kun... hip… dice Omi.

¬¬, hippp ... pe.. Ni .. Ten .. CIA...

Haber querido Aya-kun... Ya que no hablas mucho que te parece si haces una broma por teléfono? – Yohji mira directamente a Aya.

Ken y Omi OO!

Hip... --.. hip... ok! Dice un mareadísimo Aya.

Yohji decide marcar cualquier número, así que Aya debería de hacer una broma... - como deben estar durmiendo se demoraran así que aquí tienes Aya-kun.

Persona dormida: mochi mochi!

Por favor el señor Melo..

Persona dormida: Perdón.. Sr. Que?

Sippp.. el Sr. Coge melo!

Persona dormida: "··$$&(/)(¿¿)(/""!$!"/)

Omi, Yohji y Ken: jaajjajajajajajajajjajajajajjajajjajajajajajjajajajjajaja...

Así que Aya cuelga --

¬¬! (Aunque Aya por dentro se reía a chorros, con su cabeza llenita de tragos. nn)

Así paso una hora entre preguntas y penitencias, con mucho alcohol en la cabeza, pero para Yohji lo mejor hasta ahora comenzaría.

Chicos (aumentando la voz Yohji) ahora en adelante las penitencias serán mas duras... aquí en esta bolsita están nuestros cuatros nombres... en esta otra hay diferentes palabras. Como beso en la mejilla, piropo, declaración y cosas así...

Aya, Ken y Omi: (todos ebrios) eso suena raro.. hippp...

Tranquilos chicos nada raro, nada raro... jajajajjaj

Yohji sabia que podía manejar las cabezas llenas de alcohol de sus compañeros, ya que sus tragos no eran mas que bombas llenas de alcohol, y para sus compañeros, los cuales rara vez toman, bueno los adultos, sabia que les iba a coger rapidito, y que después ya no comprenderían y aceptarían cualquier cosa. Solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Ok. Yo juego. Dice Ken.

Jijijijijijiji mañana es sábado yo también.. hippp

(los tragos ya en la cabeza de Aya, hasta sonreía) hip... ok... hippp.

Realmente ellos no sabían ni pensaron a lo que se exponían con Yohji... el gato más sensual y travieso de todo Koneko...

Este nuevo formato consiste en (Explica muy seriamente Yohji): giramos la botella, la persona que caiga saca un papelito, en ella hay palabras o frases, luego pasa a la otra bolsita donde hay nuestros nombres, también hay papeles en blanco así que la suerte es de ustedes. Después la palabra o frase se debe hacer con la persona del papelito. Ok?

Aya, Ken y Omi: sin entender una sola palabra ok. Ok ok...

A girar... Ohhh te toca Omi-kun… sonríe Yohji.

Si… bolsita... haber que dice aquí. Hipp. Ohhh un beso.

En la otra...haber... dice Aya! Ohhhh! Omi beso a Aya-kun les dice Yohji.

Ohhhh un beso... jajajajajajaj – Aya no entendió y de por si no le dio importancia. -

Hip... esto yo no entiendo... hip... insiste Ken.

(Yohji abrasa a Ken) no malentiendas Ken-kun solo es un juego, o acaso tienes miedo?

Claro que Yohji sabia que haber hecho el comentario de que eran cobardes a un grupo de Asesinos y además borrachos le iba a funcionar para hacer lo que quisiera.

(Ken ofendido) hip… que insinúas Yohji-kun, hippp.. yo no tengo miedo...

Ahhhh entonces no hay problema, que siga el juegooo!

Ohhh pero yo… no se... mira Omi a sus compañeros.

¬¬ mira Aya.

Solo un juego un besito en la boca, rapidito. Vamos gallinitas... dice con una gran sonrisa Yohji.

Aya y Omi: ¬¬. ¬¬.. No lo somos...

(jajajaja ríe Yohji, sigan mi jueguito, se pone cada vez interesante) con una sonrisa maliciosa... jjajjajajajajjajajajajja

Omi decide ponerse en frente de Aya, como se atrevía Yohji-kun a llamarle cobarde? Que se creía el a caso, por ser el menor no significaba que fuera gallina el nunca necesito de nadie... como se atrevía...

Aya se puso un poco serio, pero claro el había sido quien mas ha tomado en la noche, como todo fue penitencias... y eso para Yohji era lo mejor. Omi, como la prueba era para el, tomo el primer paso... Omi iba acercándose lentamente mientras miraba a Aya-kun, Omi se sorprendió yaque la mirada de Aya no era la misma, esa mirada fría que a todos asustaba, ahora era mas tranquila, mas feliz (nn con tanto alcohol en la cabeza quien no), Omi nervioso, pregunto con la mirada si podía, pues con Aya-Kun todo podía suceder. Aya comprendió esa mirada de Omi y decidió cerrar los Ojos, para no presionar al gato mas joven. Lentamente Omi observo los labios de Aya, se pregunto como seria besarle, serian sus labios fríos como lo era habitualmente su mirada? (nn Y como la curiosidad mato al gato) los labios se rozaron… Omi se sonrojo al ver que Aya alcanzo a brincar sutilmente al contacto de sus labios, sonrió y le beso, para Omi los labios de Aya se sintieron totalmente distintos a lo que imaginaba en ellos encontró el calor que Aya siempre escondía, esos labios eran suaves y tiernos, no se comparaban para nada con su mirada. Cuando Aya sintió cerca a Omi rozándolo vio la inocencia del joven gato, por eso se sorprendió y al besarle sintió que todo Omi era ternura pura. Que su aspecto era el correcto no una mascara como la suya. Todo él era inocencia.

Yohji pensó - "eso era para mi, pero bueno ya será mi turno" Así que interrumpió. Era un beso rápidoooo! Grito... rápidamente Aya y Omi se separaron, Ken y Yohji pudieron ver a un Omi aun apenado y a un Aya con un semblante distinto. Ken miraba sorprendido al ver ese beso, sentía algo pero no sabia que era; solo sonaba en su cabeza aquellas palabras de Yohji o podríaser otra cosa, no, no podía ser... solo era la borrachera se decía Ken para si mismo.

Al volver a girar el turno cayo en nuestro audaz gato Yohji sonrió pues era justo lo que esperaba. OH! Me toca O-O! Así que saco un papelito, - ohhh pero no salio a quien quería... y ahora me salio Ken-kun. Bueno no esta nada mal...-

Vamos Yohji que te salio? Y con quien? Hip... pregunta un intrigado Omi.

Vamos dilo de una vez... pelea Aya.

Bien, me salio baile sexy...

Oo!ohhhh se sorprende Omi.

Con Kennn...

Ken abrió los ojos pero no dijo nada, pues decidió jugar a pesar de todo. Así que Yohji escogió una canción llamada Mellow Candle, es muy pegajosa, tiene un buen ritmo y además las voces de estos chicos es buena pensó, así que la coloco. Se puso frente a Ken y lo miro a los ojos.

Listo o no, aquí voy Kenkun... (Acercándose al oído...) Lo disfrutaras!

Ken solo pasó saliva, y empezó a ver como ese audaz gato se movía, como se notaba que Yohji era un experto en seducir, pensaba Ken... mientras caía embrujado en los movimientos de cadera. Yohji lo miraba sensualmente mientras se acercaba... podía sentir el corazón de Ken latir con rapidez, vio que sus movimientos ponían algo mas que incomodo a Ken. Ken podía ahora oler la colonia de Yohji, sus movimientos gatunos, tenerlo tan cerca era irresistible. Yohji podía ver en los ojos de Ken la desesperación de no tenerlo mas cerca, así que coloco su cara frente a la de el. Ken ya sentía que su cuerpo no le respondía, que en cualquier momento saltaría encima de Yohji...

Mientras Omi y Aya los observaban, pero por alguna razón a ninguno le gustaba que ellos estuvieran tan cerca, algo los incomodaba,pero no era que ambos fueran hombres, era algo más interno... más allá en sus sentimientos.

En esemomento se acaba la canción... y un pequeño roce de labios fue el final de la prueba. Ken ya respiraba un poco mas tranquilo, pero algo dentro de el, le hubiera gustado seguir. Y a Yohji se sentía orgulloso de poder seducir hasta a un hombre, aunque no fuera a quien él quiere seducir. También vio en Ken esa sutil inocencia que desprendía de sus ojos al sentirlo cerca, tenía una expresión mas que deseable, pero aun así, no podía sacarse de la cabeza su misión, la cual quería completar esta noche.

Pasando un poco la emoción del gato sensual volvieron todos otra vez a sus lugares, tratando de concentrarse otra vez en que todo era eso, solo un juego.

Un trago más antes de la siguiente prueba? Pregunta Yohji.

Dicho y hecho, Aya lo tomo de una, no sabia por que, pero estaba molesto. Omi, a pesar de no beber, al ver a Ken, se lo tomo de sorbos... Ken, para pasar ese sabor agridulce que tenia también se lo tomo de una. Ahora si que entendía menos. Yohji en cambio saboreo el trago para esperar la siguiente prueba por que ahora si echaría candela el asunto si contaba con suerte.

Vamos de nuevo a girar que la noche es joven y divertida. Dice Yohji - Al parar cayó en Ken...

(Ken suspiro) y la bolsita? Me las pasan.

Yohji las pasas - Todo es suerte Ken-kun, acuérdate que hay papeles blancos... (Jajajaja eso quisieran, jajajajajaaj) con una sonrisa mas malévola.

Ken sonrió, esperando tener suerte, pero el papelito decía: Declaración de Amor y el otro Omi. Al ver eso Ken no sabía que decir, ni que pensar...

Ohh! Omikun se te declaran... dice un sonriente y malévolo Yohji.

Omi se puso peor de rojo que un tomate, no entendía el por que, pero ni era capaz de mirar a Ken, su corazón saltaba de emoción, pero se preguntaba el por que.

Ken mira a Omi, y al verlo sonrojado sonríe, que bien se veía el joven gato con esa expresión; realmente era muy guapo, su corazón empieza a latir rápido otra vez, pero esta vez se sentía emocionado solo con pensarlo, solo con mirar a Omi, por que? Una respuesta que daría cuando por fin lo dijera. Yohji se aparta, deja a Omi y Ken de frente. Omi aun no es capaz de mirar a Ken a los ojos. Pero Ken sentía mas que una obligación el declararse, mas que por la penitencia o por el papelito.

Ken mira a Omi, lleva su mano a la cara, levantándola suavemente hacia arriba, al mirarlo de cerca, Omi le pareció aun mas hermoso de lo normal, su cara angelical lo hacia volar por las nubes, y pareciera que no hubiera otro ser vivo cerca a ellos. Omi decide ver directo a los ojos de Ken y le parecen bellos, su brillo lo hipnotiza, su ternura lo envuelve como un manto de agua tibia, ambos volaban a la misma velocidad cruzando por cielo. Ken acaricia suavemente la mejilla de Omi y empieza a hablar. Saliendo las palabras con mucho sentimiento.

Eres lo más bello que he visto, tus ojos son tan cristalinos que siento que navego, quiero perderme en ellos, quiero estar siempre a tu lado. La vida sin ti, no vale la pena. El saber que estas allí me alegra el día, me devuelve la sonrisa en los momentos más tensos de mi vida. Tu sonrisa me hipnotiza, eres mi ángel Omi… AISHITERU.

Ken... - El corazón de Omi late ahora por mil, esas palabras le hacen eco en sus oídos, mira en el interior de los ojos de Ken, no sabe por que pero cree en ellos, cree en aquellos labios… cree en aquel rostro que lo mira directo, sin titubear y también cree en su corazón. - AISHITERU...

Estas palabras fueron suficientes, cierran sus ojos y se sumen en un profundo beso, Ken siente el dulce sabor de los labios de Omi, que lo embriaga más que todos los tragos que se ha tomado en la noche. Omi por su parte siente la lengua de Ken explorar su boca como si fuera un niño suelto. El sabor de la boca de Ken lo llena de un dulce sentimiento, todo Ken era hipnotizante para los ojos del joven gato. En ese momento ambos se dan cuenta que lo que sintieron hace un rato, posiblemente fueron celos. Pero aun así no lo dijeron.

Bravo! Los felicito estuvo muy bien... nn dice entusiasmado Yohji.

--¡!

Ken y Omi se sonrojan... jajajajajajajajaja

Pero sigamos, el juego debe continuar... – dice Ken tratando de cambiar el tema -

OK Kenkun, gira vuelve a girar...

Esa botella giro y giro y al detenerse cayo hacia Aya...

ummmmm ¬¬!

Vamos Ayakun saca el papelito... insiste Yohji.

Aya saco el primer papel, no entendía por que, pero ya algo lo impulsaba a seguir en el juego.. Tal vez esa escena de Ken y Omi… no, no el no era así, además todo era un juego; se repetía, aun así continuo y lo leyó, decía Escena de Amor. Acaso no es lo mismo que hicieron Ken y Omi? Pregunto.

Yohji le contesta - o no Ayakun, es una escena, no una declaración (aunque es muy similar), mira aquí actúas con la otra persona. Como si fuera una novela o una película.

¬¬...

Saca el otro Ayakun! Dice emocionado Omi.

Ken mira de reojo a Omi ¬¬.

jajajajaja solo decía... jajajajaja uu! responde Omi.

Aya saca el otro papel, y que sorpresa... decía Yohji!

(Yohji con una simulada sonrisa...) OHHHH! Oo soy yo... (Aunque por dentro disfrutaba pues el esfuerzo de la noche ya tenia su recompensa) Esta bien Aya-kun, yo seguiré tu escena ok?

Ummmmmmm…

Omi y Ken: Vamos Aya-kun, ya jugaste hazlo. Ni siquiera sabían por que lo habían dicho.

Aya parecía seguir bajo el efecto del alcohol, aún le sonaba lo de la escena - Esta bien... - Dijo. Todos quedaron callados, así que Yohji se sienta en el sofá, la escena tiene que ser romántica decía Yohji, así que aquí estará bien, Aya estaba impaciente pero no por actuar ya que eso no era nuevo para el, ya que cuando estudiaba actuó varias veces en las obras de colegio. Así que empiecen dicen Ken, como si fuera el director.

(Aya suspiro) se adelanto y se puso frente a Yohji. Por que me haces eso, si tú sabes que eres lo más importante para mí?

(lo hace mejor de lo que pensaba dice Yohji), De que hablas amor, acaso hice algo que te molestara?

Como si no lo supieras... estabas con el, tan cerca, tan irresistiblemente cerca que casi me vuelvo loco.

Ken y Omi se miran como recordando algo sucedido hace poco. Ellos se movían como si fuera cierto, sus movimientos eran espontáneos, sus miradas sus palabras, como si no actuaran, sino lo sintieran como si se reclamaran como si pelearan.

De que hablas? Sabes bien que mi corazón te pertenece a ti, solo a ti?

No mientas, te vi tan feliz que no soporte el pensar en no tenerte otra vez junto a mi... no sabes como me sentí.

(Yohji se para junto Aya.) Como puedes decir eso mi pelirrojo?

Sabes que fue así.

Yo no sabia que te dañaba, tú nunca lo demuestras.

Claro que si me importa, mi corazón se rompe en mil pedazos al verte coquetear frente a mí. Como si yo no existiera.

Y como saberlo si tu nunca me dices nada?

Yo...

Aya, abraza fuertemente a Yohji y le besa con pasión, Yohji sintió que su sueño se volvía realidad, le beso con locura extrema, le hizo entender a Aya que todo era verdad, sintió sus labios tibios y su boca con sabor fresco que lo recorría por todo su cuerpo como lo hacia estremecer ese sabor dulce que imagino por mucho tiempo. Aya, sintió el sabor mas delicioso en los labios de Yohji, como se derretía lentamente con su aliento, con sus brazos, su calor lo encendía como si fuera madera y el solo quería quedar en ceniza junto a ese fuego intenso llamado Yohji. Que bien sabía besar. Todos sus años de experiencia se notaban, no era como besar a Omikun, era mas intenso, más especial. Para Yohji, la misión estaba lista, definitivamente esas noches de espera terminarían por fin.

De pronto Omi tosió... tratando de separarlos...

Eso se vio muy bien, pero chicos actuaban? Con una mirada maliciosa e intencionada de Ken.

¬¬...

Ahhh! Entonces tú y Omikun? Pelea Yohji.

Yo? Que? Insiste Omi.

No voltees las cosas Yohjikun.

Yo? solo pongo un ejemplo.

--! Si claro (piensa Ken)

Solo dilo vamos Yohji. (mira intensamente Omi)

Ya cállense, era solo un juego… - Regaña Aya.

Ummm ¬¬ (Ken los mira a Todos)

Así empezaron, preguntas y sarcasmo iban y venían, Ken y Yohji solo se atacaban mientras Omi y Aya no decían nada.

Vamos chicos dejemos las cosas así, solo un juego acuérdese. Mejor vamos ya a descansar. nn dice Omi estirando los brazos.

Además mañana hay que abrir la florería. Dice fríamente Aya.

Ken, Yohji y Omi: Queeeeeee? Oo

Si mañana es sábado, recuerdan? - Insiste Aya.

Nooooooo, mañana me toca a mi el desayunó, así que me toco levantarme aun mas temprano T-T – Grita Ken.

Bueno hasta mañana. Dice Omi mientras sube la escalera.

Hasta dentro de unas horitas dirás Omi.

Si lo se... uU Yohji-kun.

A descansar. - Dice Aya.

Así todos se dirigieron a sus cuartos, apagaron las luces, todo en silencio, solo un pequeño ruido como unos pasos suaves se podía escuchar si se pusiese atención.

- Aya estas despierto? – pregunta muy suavemente Yohji.

¬¬!

No me mires así, yo solo quería saberlo…. Es que…

Ya cállate y sigue.

Ok, ok, ok – con una sonrisa de satisfacción y una mirada complacida -

Unos minutos mas tardes una sombra entra a otro de los cuartos.

Puedo entrar? pregunta Ken mientras golpea una de las puertas.

Claro, pensé que no vendrías, responde Omi.

No me lo perdería por nada.

nn Omi solo sonríe.

En ese momento la puerta se cierra, y en Koneko ahora quedan dos habitaciones vacías.

**Fin.**

Notas del autor.

Que tal? Jijijijiji nn como les dije el resto se los dejo a su imaginación. nn, cabe decir que los personajes no son míos... Aunque si quisiera... uu! Son de Project Weib. Ahhhh! También les comento que la canción Mellow candle es el end. De las ovas de Weib, cantada por ellos mismo nn que emoción. Pero la historia si es MIA. Así que espero sus opiniones, malas o buenas. Vale? A y fic, se lo dedico a mi amiguita del Alma Noin, a mi hermanita Sakura... nn que fueron las primeras victimas. nn

Gracias por leerlo. Y espero que lo hayan disfrutado…

Luhahi Hidaka


End file.
